Plantilla:Nacíon
} }}}}| Timeline: }}}}|}} }| OTL equivalent: }|}} | align="center" colspan="2" style="background:#ccd2d9" | }}|Seal|Coat of Arms}} } }}}}}}}}}}}}}}} | colspan="2" } }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} |}} }| colspan="2" } }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} |}} |} }|Motto: } }| ( }}}}}}}}}}: })|}}|}} }| Anthem: } |}} }| }: } |}} }| Largest city: } |}} }| Other cities: } |}} }}}}}}}| Language: official: }}}} Other languages: }}}}}}} | }}}}| }: }}}} |}}}} }}}}| Religion: main: } Other religions: }}}} | }| Religion: } |}}}} }}}}| Ethnic groups: main: } other: } | }| Ethnic group: } |}}}} }| Demonym: } |}} }| Type of government: } }| government: } |}}| }| Government: } |}}}} }}}}}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}}|List of }}}}}}}}}}s}}} } }}}}}}}}}}}} ( }}}})}}}| }}}}}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}: }}}}}}}}}} }| }: } |}} }}}}| }}}}}}}}}}|List of }}}}s}}} } }}}}}}}}}}}} ( }}}})}}}| }}}}| }}}}}}: }}}} |}} }}}}}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}}|List of }}}}}}}s}}} } }}}}}}}}}}}} ( }}}})}}}| }}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}: }}}}}}}}}} |}}| }}}}}}}| }}}}}}}: }}}}}}} |}}}} }}}}| Area: main: } } water (%): }}}} | }| Area: } } |}}}} }| Population: } } |}} }| Established: } |}} }| Independence: from } }| declared: } |}} }| recognized: } |}} | }| Independence: } |}}}} }| Annexation: to } }| date: } |}} | }| Annexation: } |}}}} }| Currency: } |}} }}}}| Time zone: } summer: }}}} | }| Time zone: } |}}}} }| Internet TLD: } |}} }| Calling code: } |}} }}}}| }: }}}} |}} |} Usage where field1, field2, etc. are the name of the fields. Fields are any keyword in the table enclosed by }, as well as the following fields: ;Other hidden or optional fields: * }: name of the nation. Default value is . * }: short name of the nation. Defaults to } and }. * }: OTL equivalent. Creates wikipedia link. * }: for the area unit. Defaults to "km²". * }: for the population unit. Defaults to "inh.". Could be use to give nationality. * }: image of the flag (without image: prefix). * }: for the with of the flag. Defaults to 120px when there is a CoA, or to 180px otherwise. * }: caption under the flag. Defaults to Flag of }. * }: image of the coat of arms (without image: prefix). * }: for the with of the coat of arms. Defaults to 80px. * }: caption under the coat of arms. Defaults to Coat of Arms of }. * }: image of the location map (without image: prefix). * }: for the with of the location map. Defaults to 220px. * }: caption under the location map. Defaults to Location of }. * }: name of the royal house (or other aditional info for Head of State). No default: won't print if missing. * }: title of the aditional info on Head of State. Defaults to Royal house. * }: use to give a more gramatical liason between Flag etc. and name of nation, i.e. add an article: |of=of the. Defaults to of. ;Alias: * }, } or }, are aliases for }. ** }, } or }: respectively for }. * }, or }, are aliases for }. ** }, or }: respectively for }. * }: alias for }. * }: alias for }. Category:Plantillas Category:Traducir